Unconditional Love
by PhoenixGirl444
Summary: Spike had it all made for him; he had no complaints in his life. He was perfectly happy with the life he had- but than she came and changed his life completely. - Humor, Drama and Sci-fi. R&R please my first story!
1. Life's Little Changes

**Disclaimers: I own none of the Buffy characters. No suing I have no money- I could give you my pathetic life but that's just about it.  
  
Pairings: Well if I told you that'd be no fun now would it?  
  
Spoilers: I don't THINK there are any O.o  
  
Summery: Spike had it all made for him; he had no complaints in his life. He was perfectly happy with the life he had- but than she came and changed his life completely.  
  
Author's notes: Spike doesn't live in a crypt- he actually lives in an apartment YAY for apartments. Uhh he still has money from when he was human but not much and uhh.. he does help Angel sometimes with his job so he gets a pretty fair wage of money. Oh and be kind this is my first real story!!**

**Unconditional Love**   
  
How did he get himself into this? Spike asked himself as he looked at the clock, 5 am. How the bloody hell did he get himself into this. The vampire growled and sat in a recliner next to his bed, she was there in his bed and he had no idea why he let it all happen. "What the bloody 'ell did I get my self into this time.." 'Than again' he started to trail off into thought, 'she did have the most lovely blonde curls on her head- No! He was a vampire! A ruthless fighting killing vampire who did NOT think that she had lovely curls.' He growled to himself and took out a cigarette watching her sleep as he trailed off on how this all happened.

Flash back

It was cold night- it was always a bloody cold night lately. Spike was on his night prowl of females and pry, and the occasional good time. He took out his cig and lit it than walked smoking, "I think my life is pretty made.." He stated to him self. He had just left Peaches house and was on his way for some midnight snacks when he heard a sob. "What the.." He started as he heard it again, he stopped in an alley way and smirked, "It's a chit." He knew females' sobs from a mile away. Changing into his vamp he started to pursue his first victim of the night. He was ready to pounce and feed- the element of surprise! But it was not him who was doing the surprising.  
"Are you here to save me mis'er?" The person who belonged to the sobs asked and Spike froze as these giant pools of blue stared at him.  
Spike frowned, "Aren't you afraid of me luv?" He asked staring down at a young girl who couldn't have been more then 5 or 6. She had the most brilliant blue eyes that were red from crying, her face still had a bit of that baby fat on it, Spike couldn't tell what color was her skin because she had ash and dirty all over her and her hair was so dirty and raggedy that he could not tell what shade of blonde it was, all he knew was that most of it was probably dead as it went to her knees.  
The small child just nodded softly, "I am...bu'..bu'...this is God's way of saving me."  
Spike looked at her in confusion slowly losing his form, "What?"  
She nodded hugging her skinned knees, "Maybe God sent me an angel! If not...than you will jus' eat me and I will be returned to heaven." She gave him a smile, she had a missing front tooth,"I's a win win si-chu-a-ton!" She said.  
He tried not to laugh, her 's' sounded like a snake because of her missing tooth. But no matter how hard he tried to leave this girl there he couldn't do it; he tried telling him self she was nothing but a brat but in response he just growled, "you can walk righ'?"  
She nodded and he gave another grunt, "Than get up fallow me." Was all he said as he walked back to his apartment not to look back once, he knew she was right behind him.

end flash back  
"Oh yah..that's how I got in this mess...So now what the fuck do I do with this thing.." Spike growled looking at the clock, 5:45. He snarled and tipped back in his chair trying to think of what to do with the young chit in his bed when the chair tumbled over on top of him, "Ow."  
  
9am, the clock read by Spike's bed, he rubbed his eyes; he had fallen asleep on the recliner waiting for the girl to wake up, "HOLY HELL!" He screamed as two big blue eyes were only inches from his face. A giggle soon fallowed his stream of yelling, once his eyes focused he realized the girl was on his lap staring at him. "What the bloody 'ell are you doing chit?"  
"Well..yous were snorin'" She declared and he glared at her.  
  
"I most certainly do not snore."  
  
"Do too!" She argued  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do TOO!"  
  
"Do- why am I arguing with a three year old?" He asked aloud.  
  
The young girl pouted, "I am NOT three. I am 5!!" She than smiled, "I'll be 6 in febu-ary." "That's nice." He lied and picked her up off his lap and made a face, "You stink." And she stuck her tongue out at him. He snarled scrunching his nose than plopped her on the bed, "Take off your clothes." He mentally abused himself, he could not believe he just told a FIVE year old to take off her clothes. But she listened and he grabbed one of his shirts and threw it at her; it landed on her head and she giggled pulling it on over her head. It was slightly big but it would have to do for now.  
  
"Now..what's your name?" He asked the girl who sung her legs off the bed as Spike sat across from her.  
  
"Alexandra.." She said and smiled, "Was yours?"  
  
Spike blinked, "Spike."  
  
"Spikey!"  
  
"No. just Spike."  
  
"Spikey!"  
  
Spike growled, this girl was going to be the end of him. Alexandra than frowned and Spike watched her, "What's wrong wit' you?"  
  
Alexandra held her stomach, "Mah tummy is hungee." Spike frowned, now he had to feed the brat as well, "Can't you hold it or sum'thin?"Alexandra looked at Spike and started to cry, Spike frowned, "Don't cry luv!! I'll get the food, I'll get the food." He said grumbling as he led her to the kitchen and had her sit in the chair. He searched in the fridge as Alexandra cried complaining that she was hungry. "There luv." He put a cup of blood in front of her. She stopped crying and Spike grinned quite proud of him self, well until she started to cry again. "What?! I got you- yer food!" "eeeww!!" Alexandra cried harder at it.  
  
Spike growled as she continued to cry. She had been crying for a good 30 minutes and he was starting to think killing her would save the trouble. He grabbed his phone in the last attempt to save his sanity and the life of the girl, than waited as he dialed her number. "Hello?"  
  
"Willow?" He asked almost hopeful.  
  
"Yes- Spike what's wrong?"  
  
"I need you over here as quick as possible. HURRY." He growled and slammed the phone down and squeezed a pillow so tight it started to rip. About another 15 minutes later, Willow rushed into Spike's apartment and looked at him, "I got here as fast as I could. On the phone you sounded like it was a life or death situation."  
Spike growled, "It bloody 'ell is!! The chit complains and complains about being hungry, she cries so what do I do? I give her some blood to drink! and what does she do?! She cries some more" Willow blinked, "What 'chit'?" She asked confused. Spike growled pointing to the girl at the table in one of Spike's shirts. Willow blinked seeing the girl than laughed but soon stopped seeing Spike wasn't in the mood for laughing, "Spike you cant give a small girl BLOOD." Spike growled, "Why not; it's what I eat." "Because little girls don't eat blood."


	2. Choices

Yay! I got such great reviews from my friends! Lol. They encouraged me to continue writing as soon as possible so here is the second chapter!! Hehe expect lots of Spike/Alexandra arguments. Don't forget to review!!  
  
"So you found her and brought her here." Willow asked, she had ordered pizza and, after Alexandra had her fill, put Alexandra to sleep.  
  
"Pretty Much." Spike said and drank the blood Alexandra refused to have than he looked at Willow, "so..will you take her?"  
  
Willow coughed on her water and looked at Spike, "No!"  
  
"What?! Why!" He demanded.  
  
Willow sighed rubbing her temples, this was going to be hard, "Spike you took her in. She's your responsibility."  
  
"Can't I jus' bring 'er to one of those homeless kid centers?" He asked watching Alex sleep.  
  
Willow shrugged, "You can do what you please with her..but first we need to wash her up and cut her hair."  
Spike paused for a long time than asked, "Why?"  
The wiccan sighed once more and said slowly as if she was afraid Spike wouldn't get it, "Because, she is a young girl. She is very messy and has lots of dead hair on her head. We need to fix her up before just dropping her off at a center." She than watched Spike stare at the girl than he snarled.  
"If we must."  
  
Nodding Willow stood up, "Than once she wakes we will clean her up!" She said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully in Spike's opinion. Spike sighed watching the girl sleep curled up in his bed with his shirt on- was he going soft? He snarled at his inner-self; of course not she was just a girl that got in the way of his feed. He was brining her to the center once the sun went down- he was NOT going soft. He nodded to himself now confident that he wasn't. But if he wasn't going soft...than why was she here in the first place? Spike growled; this was too much for him to think about. He grabbed his drink and plopped on the couch and watched T.V as he waited for the girl to wake up again.  
Spike scrunched his nose in disgust as he started to wake up hearing giggling, "That the bloody 'ell is so fucking hilarious."  
  
He heard Willow giggle and whisper, "You're right he does snore."  
  
Alexandra than giggled and whispered back, "He doesn't believe me!"  
  
Spike growled standing up, "I do NOT bloody snore!"  
  
Willow and Alexandra looked up at him and just smiled saying in unison, "Yes you do."  
Spike growled at them in response than said shortly, "Lets just wash the brat." Alexandra made a face at the name but Willow just nodded and picked the 5-year-old up and walked to the bathroom with Spike fallowing.  
  
"You wash her I'll get the scissors to cut her hair." Willow ordered and tried not to smile at Spike's face of horror as he looked at the girl but slowly did as he was told.  
  
Willow returned with some scissors to see Spike sitting in the bath tube fully clothed and dripping wet with Alexandra clean, but sitting on his lap laughing and clapping as she played with the bubbles that were now in the bath tube and Willow was afraid to ask HOW they got bubbles in there when Spike didn't have bubble bath, "Should I even ask why you're in there Spike?"  
  
Spike growled, "No." Willow shook her head and grabbed a towel; Spike picked up Alexandra handing her to Willow as Willow dried her off Spike trudged to his room to change. By the time he returned Alexandra was all dry and her hair now went to her shoulder blades, it was a beautiful light angel blonde color, her skin was actually a nice pale peach color. He gave a half smile, "She doesn' look so much like a hobo now." Willow laughed softly thanking Spike for the half compliment.  
  
Willow smiled, "Well I should go now. But Spike just call me if she give you any trouble." She ignored Spike's comment about putting Willow on speed dial than.  
  
"How about now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
".........Now?"  
  
Spike growled in frustration turning to the girl who was standing there, "Fine I'm done. WHAT!"  
  
Alexandra winced, "Can you play with me now?"  
  
Spike sighed, "I don't 'play' luv."  
  
"But Spikey-"  
  
"Spike. No 'y'" He corrected but she just continued.  
  
"Spikey I wanna play!"  
  
Spike started to give a twitch, "Play what?"  
  
Alexandra shrugged and Spike nearly twitched at this, "will you tell me a story?" She asked crawling into his lap as he instantly froze at this contact.  
"I don't know any luv."  
"Make it up!" She demanded and Spike sighed thinking, soon he started to tell her any thing he could think of; most of it involved his time with Buffy or Angel.  
  
"And so the HANSOM dare-devil vampire named Spike lept to Buffy's..." He trailed off noticing she had fallen asleep in his arms, he gave a small smile and noticed it was 5. Just a few more hours until sun fall. He pulled her close into his arms and dozed off.  
  
Spike growled as someone poked him in the chest a numerous amount of times than he opened his eyes to see her sitting in his lap poking him. He growled, "Do you ever sleep for more than 2 hours at a time pet?" There was a pause than a giggled no. "Would 'ave never guessed." He said as he sat up and looked at her, "Well since we're both up. Lets go."  
  
Alexandra blinked letting Spike pick her up, "Where we going?" "To uh..bring you to a home." Spike said as he put a coat on her, why did he care if she was cold or not? "Isn't this my home?"  
"No. You can't live with me Lexi, Luv.."  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a vampire." He explained as he walked down the streets with her in his arms.  
"I know that silly..but..I don't mind sleeping all day and being out at night!"  
Spike just sighed and continued to walk.  
"Well, well look it what we have here." A voice said from behind, "Captian Peroxide has gone a big softy." Spike sneered he knew who it was. Andrew a jack-ass vampire that was out to get Spike at any cost.  
  
Author's note: Haha second chapter finished! I know I stopped at a weird spot but next chapter gets a fighting scene YAY! Hehe - please R&R or I might get discouraged thinking its no good than I wont continue writing!! =( 


	3. Pointless Arguments

**Okay! I fixed the first chapter- most will probably not notice what I did but hey I know so that's all that matters!! Well here's the third chapter!!**  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes as he turned around to see a male who looked like he was only about 19 or so, he had brown hair and hazel eyes, a typical heartthrob. The type Spike hated, he put Alexandra down, "Lexi luv, I want you to stay right here." He said softly to her but strictly, "Dun get in Spike's way alrigh'?" Alexandra nodded and moved back a bit as Spike put on his game face, "We need to finish this now Andrew I have business to tend to." Andrew just laughed and leapt at Spike.  
Spike smirked and moved to the side grabbing Andrew quickly by the hair and slammed his head into the trashcans, "Look mate your home!"  
  
Andrew growled moving away slamming his fist into Spike's nose, Spike roared hearing his nose give a bit of a pop. Spike snarled at him but grunted as Andrew did a spin kick-sending Spike into the wall, "Ouch." Spike spat than stood back up, "Alrigh' No more mister nice guy." With that Spike turned and kicked Andrew in the stomach sending him into the trashcan.  
  
"Old man got a few moves." Andrew claimed standing up.  
Spike narrowed his eyes, quickly checked to see Alexandra was alright than leapt at Andrew who throw him over his shoulders, Spike stumbled turning quickly he punched Andrew in the back of the head. Turning around Andrew growled at Spike his eyes turning yellow. Spike grinned, "Aw did I hur' the babies pride?" Than be moved to the side as Andrew blindly leapt after him causing Andrew to hit the wall, Spike just laughed than grabbed Andrew's hair and slammed it into the wall again.   
"Lexi luv cover your eyes." In which she did as he grabbed a stick and slammed it in his back and he screamed turning to ash. He smirked than looked down as Alexandra cheered; he boasted than picked her up, he looked down the road than looked back to where his house was, "Okay, pet, you can stay.."  
  
"YAY!" She started but Spike hushed her as he continued.  
"But you have to listen to me. And I dun want any of that complaining you chits do understand'? One mess up and your going to that" He waves his hand, "Child's center." She nodded and he just carried her back to his house.  
  
"Why can't I have this room?" The 5-year-old asked.  
"Cause its mine luv." Spike answered with short patience. They had returned home and he told her she could have the guest room. Which was smaller than his but was good for a 5-year-old.  
"But I want the bigger one."  
  
"No. It's mine." Spike repeated again.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because I want it to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because all my stuff is in it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it was bigger.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's how it was built.." Spike answered getting annoyed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't bloody know!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Spike growled at her and slammed the fridge shut. "Are you going to bloody do that all night Luv?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's annoying!!" He roared at her.  
"Wh-"She started and Spike was ready to explode at either killing her or his self when the doorbell rang, "Bloody..!" He started than opened the door, 3 teenagers walked in.  
"What is this a bloomin' party no one told me about?" The now very annoyed vampire demanded in a not so kind tone.  
  
"Watch it Spike babies around." Xander taunted and Spike just snarled.  
  
"You're going to keep her?" Willow asked.  
  
"So what if I am? She's mine to do what I want! I could eat her if I wanted and non of you blokes have a say in it!" He said and Alexandra thought he took it literal so she started to cry. Spike turned quickly, "No, No Lexi!! Luv I didn't mean it!" He rushed over.  
  
"Nice going Spike make the girl cry." Buffy said and sat down.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell are you doing here anyways slayer?" Spike demanded as he handed Willow Alexandra to get her to shut up.  
"We needed a place to stay the night. The minions know where I live so we came here." Buffy answered quickly.  
Spike growled, "An' what I just have no say in this?"  
"No." Xander, Alexandra, Willow and Buffy answered in unison and Spike growled walking into his room slamming the door shut. Alexandra and Willow giggled.  
  
Spike growled hearing voices he threw the covers over his head and paid no mind to the extra weight on his stomach until he hear voices, "No..it sounds more like a whale." It was Buffy. He growled taking the blanket off, Alexandra was sitting on his stomach.  
"Wha' the bloody hell are you all doing in my room?"  
  
"You were snoring." Willow answered for Alexandra.  
"I don't snore!" He demanded  
"Oh yes you do!" Xander said  
Spike snarled at Xander, "I WILL eat you." He sat up seeing they were all staring at him, "WHAT!? I don't snore now let me get dressed!" He yelled at them shoving Alex into Buffy's arms and soon the 4 left Spike to get dressed.

Author's note- YAY! Chapter 3- lol sorry most of this chapter is fighting and pointless arguing but it made me laugh and i wanted to get chapter 3 done before today ended, next chapter will be a bit more serious..i think..


End file.
